User talk:USS Fexinthiba.
I was now in cinema see the Star Trek 11 and after i leave the cinema,i see all Star Trek episodes on my DVDs was never happend,because that episodes r from destroyed timeline... But the chance for existing of known TOS/TNG/VOY/DS9 still exist... Somebody here designated the alternate time lines & parallel universes can not be same thing... I disagree. If the Cpt.Nero in 24th century prepares to time travel,he must done a choice for begin action. For made a red matter must be done some choices too. As we know by Parallel universes theory,all choices r possible in another reality. So a reality without this time traveling may be exist, in some realities Romulus was saved successfully & there was no reason for Nero´s time traveling, in other reality red matter was not developed,so this time traveling is impossible here, in other reality Nero never born(if Romulans r mammals,he born),so his revange is impossible here, in other reality all hapend,as we have seen in Star Trek 11 and the time line of this reality was erased and replaced from 2233 by new time line and in this time line TOS,TNG,VOY and DS9 must be updated...good chance for Mr.Roddenberry to write new TOS,new TNG,new VOY,new DS9... So,if somebody writes:"parallel universes and alternate time lines r different things",he has right,but i am sure,if something hapend in 1 reality(INCLUDING ALTERNATION OF TIMELINE),in other reality(in other parallel universe)is possible all will hapen other(including alternation of timeline). And the last,what i like to write:TIME IS NOT A LINE!!!This is our simplification only,time may have more dimensions than 1.By the M theory we have 11 dimensions,i am not sure,10 r space & 1 is the time,maybe 8 r space & 3 r time dimensions...It is possible.Time may be a line,but TIME MAY BE A GRID TOO!!! I know,what i say,becaute i am the captain of USS Fexinthiba & USS Fexinthiba is a time ship:-) Yes,my last sentence is not true...in this universe,but in many other universes this may be true,may be exist a reality with Enterprise flying trough Supergate,may be exist a reality with Asgards fighting with Borg and Goa´uld with Tholians... And if we create a sci-fi,we create an artificial reality. If something exist only in my brain,it is still exist,it is an artificial reality. Existence not must be matter existence.It is possible,we r not real life forms,but only a fantasy of some other being,maybe we all and our universe is a sci-fi in somebody´s mind,but if it is true,we still exist,because we have a consciousness. If i create a Sim City,i may save it 100 times,i create 100 parallel realities,in 1 disasters r disabled,in other enabled,in 1 i will cheat,in other i will not and some realities may be same and if i will run on 2 same computers 2 identical Sim Cities,their history will be same,until i will reload 1 of identical cities without saving...this is a simulation of time travel.I have saved both cities in (for example) 2250,in 3000 i will reload 1 of cities into state from 2250,so history of this city will be partly erased and i will create a new history.The identical city in other computer will be saved with its untouched history,other will be modified by simulation of time travel.This simulates 2 different unconnected parallel dimensions.In 1 dimension virtual time travel changes its history,in other dimension will be not used any time traveling and history stay in original state.Time traveling is an event,time change is an event too and events in parallel realities r not identical. All is possible... ...my flagship too. Terror in the Subspace. Do You know the web http://www.subspace-comms.net/index.php ??? If You think,the UFP´s subspace comms must be peaceful & tolerant like the UFP... ...You are wrong!!! For the text communication You may choose from many color, but it is forbidden to use another,than white. I like green color & i was banned for text color. This is the peaceful tolerant United Federation of Planets???!!! "An Error Has Occurred! Sorry USS Fexinthiba., you are banned from using this forum! Trolling - Refusing to Change Text Color After Being Asked " So,the Subspace-comms.net is like the White power Nazi organization... ...who has different color,will be kicked. If they hate other colors,why the color option is available?! Available,but forbidden..."cool"... Fuck the Subspace-comms.net NAZI!!!